


Hope Keeps Her Strong

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: An insight of Ahsoka's thinking in the Lost Years





	

He was out there, somewhere. She told herself that, over and over again, trying to suck a breath in around the broken ribs, through the blood in her mouth and nose. She struck out again, driving her attackers back. Rex still lived, and she would be damned before she went down and failed him by dying.

+++

Rex still lived, just as she had believed for so many years. He was older, a bit shorter than she remembered, certainly bulkier, but it was Rex. She didn't care what the others thought as she flung her arms around him. He still lived!


End file.
